botanybayfandomcom-20200213-history
Murasaki
"I'm dead not stupid!" The child of an assassin and a taikomochi who were both living on an illegal colony on a planet rather pleasantly named Hell. Both parents were defectors from the Izanagi, a rather large company that even had its own military. Both Mura's parents secretly taught her everything they could but with few chances to leave the colony that was started in an old science complex on hell she felt trapped. Then freedom came with her death and from what would be an end became a beginning. The colony was attacked and Mura was one of only two things that could be salvaged and most would ignore such salvage and leave a girl that had just grown into a woman now frozen to death to her beautiful snowy grave. Instead she was found by the Necris and while several crates of genetically modified super spiders were being dumped on a colony in what passes for Necris humor, Mura awoke to her new life. She received the white mechanical eyes and a new pair of legs then started her training. Former memories helping massively, she soon gained a high rank and managed the whispering voices of the Nanoblack that now replaced her blood with relative ease compared to some. She rejected any new name to do with spiders which were the only other thing to come from her frozen waste home. She chose her new name Murasaki. Although she grew up with Japanese parents she chose her own favoured look from the melting pot of death of the Necris culture and even started work as an assassin working to do the right jobs to get the Necris seen as, if not good, at least sane. It was on the way back from one of these jobs that Mura, using a shuttle she had been given as payment, flew into a fire-fight that quickly turned into every single ship in a war hating the one with the single Necris on it more than the other side. That went for both sides. An unarmed shuttle was definitely not the sort of thing that should survive a fire-fight like that and so this one didn't. What happened next is rather unknown but Mura found herself in an ocean badly injured and with the nanoblack needing raw materials and energy to stay alive. She woke with most of her ship eaten by the nanoblack in her own blood. She washed up on the shore of a colony and soon settled into Botany Bay by the kindness of the first people she met. She now has a ship of her own which she did odd jobs to get the money for and started selling nanoblack as a tool to help program and power machines. She sends food she gets as pay to the colony for free for what they did to keep her alive after she was marooned and sometimes buys meals for travellers down on their luck. Whether she is just trying to get allies or if she is truly being kind is unknown and she has a rather cunning mind but is still limited physically by her old injuries and still suffers from the problems nanoblack causes which could be if pushed bouts of uncontrolled violence. She has shown no signs of this yet so she has still been able to wear weapons around the main buildings. She is not afraid of cybernetics and often alters the tendrils on her head that act as an extra help to her senses and as most of the time they are under her control she can speak toddler Twi'lek. The nanoblack itself has a mind of its own and a rather protective version runs though Mura's veins but it is possible to be programmed to do quite a few things. Quite recently she has been suffering bouts of loneliness due to being the only Necris in that part of space so probably best not to die around her unless you want to be walking cyberdead yourself. OOC ((As the necris are relatively unknown, I'm putting in a disclaimer that most others haven't. Necris belong to epic tames as mentioned in the unreal tournament games. Necris don't belong to me; I'm just piecing together a character out of the little pieces of info given in the games)) Category:Characters